Blue Hour Rebellion
by Gigi Jinx
Summary: Herbert has gathered all the Banned penguins to invade Club Penguin. EPF stays to fight. This is war.
1. If They Attack

Dedicated to those who have reviewed in all my other CP stories:

**My Dearest Owner, The Scythe of the Heartless,**

**Fear, Flight, Fantasy: Dangerous Skies,**

**and maybe (before I deleted it)**

**Good Things, They Never Last. =P**

I have lot of things to say, so meet you at the end of the chap!

Features:

LovelessHart from _The Scythe of the Heartless_

SugarAnne16 from _My Dearest Owner_

Kile Ohswad

Sweet2th from _Good Things, They Never Last_

_(These are my OCs; they belong to me.)_

JPG, Dot, G

Rookie, Alpha, Delta

Herbert, Klutzy

_(Disclaimer: I don't own the charas above.)_

Rated T for March's language?

* * *

**:Blue Hour Rebellion:**

* * *

Dusk. It is the death of another day, the dawn of darkness, or, as few know it, the blue hour, when everything you see is tinted blue by the final rays of sunlight reflected off the dome of the skies. Below, on the Club Penguin Island, shadows blurred and melted, buildings became towering, featureless silhouttes against the indigo horizon, silence began stealing into the empty were no lights or lamps that were shining to fight the approaching sea of darkness. Not even the moon had risen. Only the stars, time-distances away, watched forever coldly as this part of the world fell into shadow, cast away from their sun's illuminating warmth. And tonight, someone was going to use the blindfold of darkness to their advantage.

* * *

Alpha's Inbox:

(2 New Messages)

Delta: I'VE BEEN CAPTURED. Report everything about Herbert's plan to EPF ASAP. This has to be stopped befo

Delta: Herbert speaking here. Be a good girl and do what your brother says. Don't worry about him, he's in good paws, or rather, he's behind steel bars. MWA HA HA HA HA! Babble everything to those fools. Just remember to add that this time I WIN.

I've got allies, mobs of allies this time. It's time to take over.

Enjoy the panic.

* * *

...

It was Earth Day.

Earth Day, Lights Out Hour.

In this sixty minutes of silence and darkness, most of the penguin population retired to their igloos, either for a quick nap or a scary storytelling session with pals in the semidarkness before lights returned. Electrical power was being used at a minimum.

Even the EPF weren't spared from the treatment.

Inside the Command Room, several faces stared at the sole lamp on the Conference Table that was dimming rapidly with displeasure. One of them looked even more distressed than the others. Rookie wrung his flippers with dismay.

"Jet Pack Guy, what happens if this lamp runs out of power?"

"We will be left sitting in the darkness."

Rookie whimpered unhappily.

"Can we turn on the lights afterwards?"

"No, Rookie." This time the green penguin's question was answered by Dot.

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE, ugh, because... we shouldn't. Only the Elevator and the computers are allowed to remain on."

"Then can we watch TV on the screen? That'll light the place up."

"Roo," Dot sighed, "Please, just endure this for another sixty minutes -"

"Fifty two," Jet Pack Guy corrected after a quick glance at his LED digital watch.

"Fifty two minutes, thanks. Another fifty two minutes in darkness won't hurt."

"But I don't like the dark."

"Don't be glum, fellah," Kile smacked Rookie on the back jovially, "I'm sitting right next to you and I'll lend you my DVG if you want, so no need to be scared." Rookie perked up slightly at Kile's reassuring words.

"Uh, so when is Alpha and Delta coming back?" SugarAnne asked nervously in her seat beside Rookie. The lamp's light dimmed another notch.

"As soon as the sun rises, maybe." This was said sarcastically by the penguin sitting furtherest away from the weak beam of the lamp. It was none other than the infamous LovelessHart, newly recruited agent, solid proof of EPF practicing the saying 'Keep your friends close, and keep your 'troublemakers' closer." The penguin looked extremely grouchy as she tied her multi-coloured hair into a plait for the umpteenth time with impatience.

Jet turned to Kile and asked in monotone, "What month is it?"

The Stealth elite grinned. "March."

LovelessHart scowled from her spot. At the same moment, the flickering lamp went out, plunging the CR into darkness. Only by the small red lights of the computer system continued flashing.

"Oh man, this is not cool," Rookie's diembodied voice cried out. He sounded uber upset.

"Don't be such a crybaby," LovelessHart leered unpleasantly.

"Don't be such a meanie," Dot snapped back as she leapt to Rookie's defence.

"It's in my nature to be one," the former retorted sourly, sounding a bit miffed, before she added solemnly, "The very best meanie I can be, of course."

"Same goes for Rookie. He doesn't like the dark because it's in his nature-"

A short yap of laughter from LovelessHart echoed through the dark room.

"You just called him a coward by heart! If you want to be Rookie's attorney, Polka, you're going to need more PRACTICE. You don't do exactly well on wordplay. Hehehe-"

"Don't listen to the crazy chic, Rooks," Kile comforted as Rookie sniffled miserably, "She's just talking bullshark. Ignore her."

"Yeah, puck that. I'm the psyco here. I be trollin', you be hating."

"March," Dot said warningly, "Your language..."

"What about it?" There was a click and a beam of light illuminated LovelessHart's face from beneath, floating ghost head style.

"Light!" Rookie exclaimed with joy while SugarAnne sighed inwardly with relief. Kile hastily shoved his Dark Vision Goggles onto his head and rubbed his eyes. "Geez, you could have warned me..."

"Where did you get that?" Dot narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

"Oh, this?" L peered at the wacky torch in her hand as if she was looking at an alien rock. "It's a Gary's gadget invention thingimajig I picked up. Souvenir of PSA, I guess?" She stared at it for a second more, then promptly shone it on Dot, causing her to cover her eyes with a flipper.

"Hey! I'll confiscate that thing!" The disguise agent yelped angrily.

"You can try," was the other penguin's flat reply before she switched it off again.

"Stop bickering, you two," Jet Pacjk Guy said wearily in the tense silence. "Someone's coming down the Elevator."

"It's about time, too." LovelessHart snapped her torch on.

The Elevator doors whirred open. Alpha stumbled out, gasping breathelessly.

LovelessHart guided the beam of light over to the stairs helpfully as the female agent headed towards them.

"Emergency alert!" She yelled in short gasps. "Herbert - he's - planning - a -rebe-lion -"

"Whoah, slow down, Alphy. We don't get a word of what you're saying if you're so winded." Kile rose up from his chair and went to fetch Alpha a cup a water.

"LISTEN!" The agent shouted urgently at them. "Herbert's going to take over Club Penguin RIGHT NOW!"

This earned incredulous responses from the group.

Kile: "How's that possible?"

Dot: "Right now?"

SugarAnne: "B-but..."

LovelessHart: "Just him and dat crab?"

Jet Pack Guy: "Fill us in at once."

"He's gathered all the Banned..." Alpha took the cup of water from Kile thankfully and gulped it down in a few seconds, her throat being so parched.

"The Penguin Band?" Rookie gaped. Alpha slammed her now empty cup on the table.

"No, the Banned, the Exiled, those who have a grudge against the Authorities! There's an ex-COMM officer on Herbert's side who has hacked and broken the teleportation links. They're planning an invasion! A rebellion! Uprising! We need to act-" Alpha's broken phrases emphasized what was about to happen.

"This is a red alert, agents," a new voice stated gravely. LovelessHart shone the beam in the newcomer's direction, just abve the penguin's head.

It was G. Where he popped up from, no one knew. But now was not the time to ask. Everyone looked at the inventor expectantly as he strode over to the System Defender.

"What should we do?" SugarAnne asked after him. Gary tapped at the keys. No response. A quick glance at the dull red button confirmed his worst fears. After a second, he turned and faced them to announce, "Herbert has cut the power lines."

Shocked silence. His expression was unreadable, but the agents in the room felt the dread growing.

"Agents, I'm afraid that we..." He started grimly.

* * *

All over in Club Penguin, dark blue penguins all wearing stolen dark vision goggles suddenly swarmed the empty streets.

* * *

_On top of the Ski Mountain:_

Through his modified Dark Vision Telescope, Herbert watched with smug satisfaction as the massive mob of silent rebels filled the streets. They looked sinister with the three green 'eyes' of dark vision goggles over their faces and the word 'banned' sprayed in red on their backs. What wonderful minions to wreck havoc and make his dream come true.

_It was all so perfect..._

Klutzy clacked proudly on his broad furry shoulder.

_"Rebellion is the best weapon."_

Herbert grinned evilly. "And I thank you, partner, for the excellent idea..."

_It was all too easy..._

"When the moon rises, I will be the new Authority!"

The polar bear bellowed tauntingly at the penguin population below and instead of laughing, he roared with triumph.

Over and over again.

The ugly sound, so alien, struck fear into the hearts of all who heard it as they huddled in their igloos.

* * *

In the dusk, in the blue hour turning to black night, somewhere along the Plaza, the sound of the first glass shattering ripped the serene silence away.

It signalled the end of peace.

Through this night and many others following this, there will be

chaos...

terror...

change.

* * *

"Sadly," LovelessHart remarked in a nonchalant voice as she armed herself with a pepper spray and a ice hockey stick,

"This is war."

* * *

_Screen fades to black._

_Dramatic DUM DUN orchestra music._

* * *

Ok, I admit, I got a bit carried away. =w= Inspired as I was staring outside the car during a looooong drive home. It was dusk outside, duh. Sorry for the spelling mistakes; it was done in a hurry.

P.S.

NO, this didn't really happen, even though it could have occurred before 'Scythe' and FFF:DS started, and somewhere in the middle of MDO, but that would be too radical a change...

About March-L: I know she's mean, but since other penguins have been mean to her, I guess she just lashes back out again =/ She's just unhappy and hurt and March is the side where L vents all those negative emotions out. Poor Rookie though.

About Kile Ohswad: His name spells 'Like Shadow'. He's a stealth penguin. Made up on the moment character. Very cheerful, gentleman'ly (except at L, who he's not sure how to treat), and can focus on his job. A good dependable guy. =)

I found out that Club Penguin had made a video hinting at an Operation Black Out.  
Herbert: "You'll never see the light of day again! MWA HA HA HA!"  
Dunno what that's all about, but meh =/ if they did that. then let's say this is just a random spin -off.

NO FLAMES. Just reviews please~ ._.

**EDIT: Good news people, I might add another chapter ;w;**


	2. Then We Fight Back

Humanized version;w; meaning it has exclusive words like hands and fingers. Remember this story didn't really happen in the other fics. Or else everything wouldn't work out. It's like an alternate universe, while all the other fics are in one world, save FFF:DS?

Super rated T for violence.

* * *

**Blue Hour Rebellion**

* * *

Three days.

Three days of battling with the Banned and so many buildings and places were completey trashed beyond recognition. Civilians and agents alike were injured, things were stolen, all the rules were broken. This wasn't a battle of who was right, it was a war to decide who would get to remain on the Island.

_...why?_

L stared at the sky between her fingers, lost deep inside her thoughts. After a moment she let her arm drop to the floor on which she was lying.

"Hey, Kile...why is this happening?" She asked quietly.

The agent continued to stare over the roof of the Theatre as he kept a vigil watch for any 'Banneds' that might approach the Plaza and attack it. It had been confirmed after a day of battling it out with the mobs of Banned: the Plaza, the Mine and all the underground rooms were 'Inlaws' territory while the Ski Village and the Beach were claimed as the 'Outlaw's ground. The wrecked Town, Docks and Cove were either no mans' land or still battlegrounds.

"You know perfectly why," Kile sighed as he walked over to the other side of the Theatre roof, "Herbert." His eyes slid over to the direction of the Ski Mountain, where the remaining smoke from the burnt EPF building hung in the sky like a dark, sullen stain in the air. It was a good thing that the Command Room had firm barriers and locks; the Banned hadn't been able to hack their way in. If that had happened, then they would lost their trump card to the rebels. Another fact to be grateful for was that all the kids had been safely taken away to Swashbuckler Island to before the Banned had burned the remaining boats.

L sat up. "No, I mean, why are we fighting? There's going to be nothing left soon if this continues for long!" She buried her face in her hands. "Nothing but rubbles and dust...what's the use?"

Kile spared a glance at the distraught agent struggling with her own inner conflicts. May was the dreamy, peace-loving and sentimental personality, in stark contrast with twisted June who screamed ruthless destruction and love of insanity. In such a time like this, May wasn't going to be able to fight the Banned; the notion of shooting penguins like herself, even when it was with 'sleep pops', sickened her to the stomach.

"We can't let them get away with this. If we did leave the island to them, it wouldn't stop them from wanting to go attack other islands, other places," he said after a long minute of thinking, "Then we would be the ones responsible for not stopping them in the first place. It's our duty."

"I guess you're right," L nodded reluctantly as she scrambled to her feet and dusted her jeans.

Kile put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Cheer up, girl. Maybe it'll end soon. Gary's thinking up a plan to put a stop to Herbert."

L let a tiny, dry smile grow on her face.

"Yeah..."

The sound of a jet pack made them turn their heads skywards.

"Is that Jet Pack Gu-?" L squinted.

The figure descended abruptly.

"Oh shint, it's a Banned!" Kile yelled. He had forgetten that the rebels had the jet packs in the Lighthouse. "Get down! Get down!"

L was paralyzed with fear for a blink before she scrambled away. The person landed on the Theatre roof. Kile grabbed his sleepgun and aimed it on him.

"Oh, don't be so hasty, my friend," the person grinned. He had a scissor held to L's throat.

Kile cursed under his breath. This was getting shuck out of hand. The drone of more jet packs meant the appraoch of more of Herbert's Rebel mob.

L could feel her blood pounding in her veins.

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no_, her mind reeled in repeat from fear.

Her sweaty fists clenched.

_If only I could..._

She bit her bottom lip.

_Carp carp carp carp! _L scrunched up her face.

_I can't be a hinderance to Kile, I...c'mon, flip -!_

The rebel leered at Kile. "Put down your gun or else..."

"Alright! Fine!" Kile cautiously lowered his weapon.

"That's it, kee -" the rebel's words were cut off suddenly when L grabbed his arm, twisted it behind him visciously and booted him to the ground.

"Ack!" He screamed before L dealt a quick chop on his neck, knocking him out instantly.

"LovelessHart...?"

L flicked the hair out of her eyes and licked her bleeding lip.

"Pssssssssshff, perv. Who do you think you're touching?" she scoffed, giving the unconcious man on the ground a none too gentle kick in the ribs.

"June?" Kile winced.

She looked down at him, offended.

"Who else can kickbutt like I do?"

"Right."

More rebels dropped onto the Plaza. Kile blew the whistle, sounding the alarm, although the others were already warned by Rookie who had been standing guard on the Plaza below. L grabbed her sleepgun.

"Time for some fun," she announced sinisterly as she closed one eye and aimed with sniper-like precision.

**Ba ba bang!**

Immediately three rebels were knocked out by the sleep pops exploding on their chests. The agent reloaded while still scanning around for more targets. Kile was doing his job pretty well too. Beneath, other agents were defending the Plaza and the entrance to the Underground where the rest of the civilians were hiding in. Everyone was going all out.

It was just the beginning of another flare of battle between the two opposing sides, EPF and Herbert's Rebels, but who will win in the end...?

The future seemed as uncertain as a rippling reflection on the surface of dark, murky waters.

* * *

REVIEW IF YOU WANTZ ANOTHER CHAP. I've still got an idea or so left, enough to maybe continue this. So yeah say something! Don't be lazy or else I'll slack off to the dark side again X( !


	3. Only Us

Typed this fast. Lots of spelling errors. Sorryyyy.

* * *

**:The Blue Hour Rebellion:**

* * *

Everything was lost.

Tears trailed down SugarAnne's face.

This feeling of hopelessness was horrible.

SugarAnne stifled her sobs, choked them back, but they still escaped in short broken gasps.

The Banned, they had stormed the Underground Rooms by surprise...and won. Now the civilians were being held prisoner in what had been their refuge, their shelter. EPF agents were captured and locked away. SugarAnne had only escape by sheer luck. Was she the only one...? Inside the small cave, the purple penguin shivered miserably and wondered how JaQ9 and Arty were doing.

The night of falling despair descended upon the island.

SugarAnne suddenly froze.

There was someone whisperibg outside in the dark. Trails of the conversation floated in.

"Watch out for those rocks!" A voice hissed out warningly.

"Jeepers, it's so dark..." The second voice, a male, remarked.

"Well, I can see perfectly!" The first vioce declared. It sounded familiar.

"Hey, that's because you're wearing a DVG you stole," the male voice countered. A soft laugh.

"Besides, I'm nightblind. That's what I get for not eating vegetables, lol."

"So you live like your name? Candy all the time?" The female voice asked.

"If I did, then I wouldn't be exactly as fit as I am now, would I?" The male voice passed back the question with an amused tone.

"Hm, you've got a point there..."

Realization dawned on SugarAnne. She crawled to the entrance of the cave.

"Agent L?" She called out desperately.

An incredulous silence.

"Anne!"

The purple agent felt a wave of warm relief. She wasn't alone.

"Over here! I'm in a cave! You'll have to climb down to reach it."

"Come on, let's go!" L urged her companion with excitement. The was a brief scuffle as they half-slid, half walked down towards the cave. SugarAnne could dimly make out the form of the two penguins approaching.

"How did you guys escape?" She asked as they scrambled in.

"Dug our way through the Banned by flipper and snowboard. And a potted plant," L replied cheerfully. "Mr. Devil-may-care and I make a pretty reckless team. Dude, introduce yourself."

"Name's Sweet2th, ordinary civilian. Rad to meet you." The other penguin said.

"Uh, hi, I'm SugarAnne16..."

L gave a chuckle. "At last the long lost sibling meet...just kidding."

She rummaged through her backpack. "Ah, here it is. DVG out, lights in."

There was a metallic click, then a small flame materialized, casting a soft glow on their faces.

L's slightly greasy face broke into a grin.

"There, much better, isn't it?"

"Where did you get that?" SugarAnne asked disbelievingly.

"Cove. How do you think they start the camp fire? But it won't last long. The liquid's nearly finished ."

"Let me," Sweet2th reached out, and cupped the small flame in his flippers.

"What-!" Sugar gasped.

"Shhh..." The brown penguin drew his flippers away, taking the small flame with him.

"Coool, are you a fire ninja?" L oohed and aahed over his feat.

"Not really. I only got to the red belt before I lost interest in Card Jitsu."

"Then how..." SugarAnne asked, still stunned.

"Magic, that's all," Sweet2th teased. He balanced the flame on one flipper. "Check this out."

The flame flickered erractically before disappearing quite suddenly. A second later it fizzed back into existence. But it had turned to a radiant white colour.

"I killed it, I brought it back. Now it's a happy ghost flame. It gives out a better light and can't get blown out. Cool, huh?" Sweet2th grinned cheekily.

L was impressed; SugarAnne was completely mindblown.

"Well, Mister Devil-may-care, you...are a legend," L declared solemnly with wide eyes.

"Actually, I'm just a young guardian alien from the parallel afterworld universe in disguise on a holiday," Sweet2th said mock-seriously with a straight face, "But shh, don't tell anyone else that. Not even my best buddy in this world knows."

L chuckled. "Well, I'm not surprised!"

Silence descended on the trio.

The 'ghost' flame's light was comforting. It was like hope. It might be not much, but when you held it in your heart, it was warm, it was light, light that enabled you to still find a way out of this abyss of despair. Without it, left in darkness, you were lost.

L sighed softly.

"I'm worn. Let's call it quits."

"But what's going to happen to us now?" SugarAnne murmured sadly, "Herbert has already won..."

They all stared into the little white flame on Sweet2th's flipper, as if the answer was somehow flickering inside it.

"Su, I've saked the same question myself, and frankly, I don't know. Tons of stuff are going to happen to us, I guess," L stretched her flippers and yawned, "But I know what we can do."

A glint came into Sweet2th's eye. "We can go rescue the other penguins!"

"B-but that's impossible...!" SugarAnne cried out.

L hissed warningly. "Shush."

The purple penguin clamped a flipper over her beak, embarrased that she forgot of the danger if any Banned happened to be lurking nearby and heard her.

"It's impossible," she continued in a hushed voice, "There's too few of us."

"Right," L nodded, "Only three of us. But think of all those terrified penguins held prisoner by the Banned, all the agents captured by Herbert. Surely, surely there are some strong-willed souls still holding onto hope, still believing, as they do their best to get out. We can't leave them alone! We can't let them down! We definitely can't let all those penguins suffer under the Banned while we hide here like cowards. Other than them breaking out by themselves or a miracle happening, we're their other chance of escape, of freedom. We have to try. Or who else can? Huh? The pine tress?"

"But what if we also fail?"

"Then at least we tried. No one, including ourselves, can blame us."

SugarAnne stared down at her flippers.

They were right.

JaQ9 was in there too. He wouldn't give up easily. And neither would she.

L put a flipper beneath Sweet2th's, and gestured at SugarAnne to do the same.

"C'mon! Let's do a solemn toast for hope."

SugarAnne obeyed.

"For us, the escapees, for the penguinkind of CP, for hope, victory, and getting our homeland back again," L declared solemnly, "May the odds be ever in our favour."

After the serious moment passed, Sweet2th looked around. "With what are we toasting with?"

"The sweet air we breathe," L replied without batting an eyelid. "Inhale, exhale."

The three of them breathed in deeply. And out.

It did help them feel slightly better.

"Well, I'm fatigued. G'night," L stretched out on the hard rock floor of the cave.

"Sleep tight," SugarAnne mumbled.

"And dream of marshmallow pillows tonight."

* * *

_References to the Hunger Games in here! LOL. XP_

_Review! I'm beggin y'all..._


	4. The Most Amazing

_Features: Exper from From Rookie to Expert, collab between Jasper Lance and me._

* * *

**:Blue Hour Rebellion:**

* * *

"Look, Agent L!" The purple penguin beamed as she picked up a grumpy-looking black puffle. "This is my elite puffle partner, Scythe!"

L, who had been peering onto a stream, waddled over to admire at the grouchy puffle's face.

"Cute." She ruffled his head. Scythe grumbled, looking ready to bite. L just winked playfully. SugarAnne hugged him.

"I wonder how they got out…?"The younger penguin mused.

"Oh, the other puffles escaped through the air vents. He, on the other flipper, blew the door open," L replied casually. Anne looked up at the multi-coloured penguin with confusion. "What?"

"Aah, no. Just guessing."

L and Scythe traded wary glances at each other.

"Anyway, good job, Agent Sugar. The elite puffles will definitely be a great help on our rescue mission. Please get them some O-berries; our little friends must be hungry." L smiled slightly before going back to her current task: fishing for their lunch.

"Oh, by the way, I might need to lend some fire from a puffle to cook the fish. Preferably fire that doesn't give out much smoke and tell our position to the Banneds."

"Where did Sweet2th and his ghost flame go then?" Sugar asked.

"Scouting." L made a funny face. "Apparently he sensed a good-omen smell on the ocean breeze and he's gone to investigate. I don't know what that's about. He could be sending a signal to his parallel-universe supervisors for all I know."

SugarAnne blinked. "Well, okay, maybe Flare could help. Flare, please?"

The black puffle hopped out from the herd of elites and headed towards L obediently with a bored expression on his face. Scythe squirmed out of SugarAnne's grasp to follow. Then pretty much all the puffles except for Pop gathered around L. SugarAnne didn't know why the agent was so popular with the puffles first-time around, but maybe they were just curious. She turned away and went to look for O-berries.

* * *

**Later…**

"Sugar! Hart! Good news!"

The two female penguins glanced up from the puffles to see Sweet2th running towards them with an excited grin on his face. There was someone else with him: a blue penguin they've never seen before.

"Hey, Sweets, welcome back. And what is your name?" LovelessHart studied the newcomer with interest.

"I'm Exper." The blue penguin replied simply.

Sweet2th grinned. "Exper here is a techno genius. He has managed to contact the teens on Swashbucks and apparently they're heading here via Rockhopper's ship to help us. They will arrive in two days, at dawn, in the Cove."

SugarAnne looked uncomfortable. "But we can't let the kids fight against the Banneds…"

L stopped her. "We have no choice, Anne. We're going to need all the help we can get, and if those little brats really know what they are up against, and they're determined to help defend their homeland, then let them join. Besides, they won't stay kids forever, and they definitely don't like us treating them as such. And this is war, after all. Anything else, Exper?"

"The jetpacks might be all taken by the Banneds, but I've got the Aqua Grabbers under my control," Exper remarked nonchalantly.

"Brilliant! Now here's a plan…Gather around…"

And that is how these penguins, soon to be assisted by the puffle elites, an army of Aqua Grabbers and a ship full of eager teens, started out to make one of the most amazing events in Club Penguin history HAPPEN.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
